About commentaries
About commentaries Several Carroll instructors have assignments that require the use of Bible commentaries. Performing this kind of research will require a cross-section of the skills we teach on other pages of this wiki: but here, we'll reference those pages as they relate to this specific type of searching. If you need book-length Bible commentaries: * access the following Carroll Library Resources in the CLC. Use Oxford Biblical Studies Online (OBSO), ProQuest Ebook Central (or until 2020, Questia), Books.Logos.com, WorldCat in OCLC FirstSearch, and/or the Carroll Library Catalog to find Bible Commentaries * you can frequently use this subject heading phrasing in these resources: Bible commentaries or more specifically, Bible Genesis commentaries (substitute the name of a different biblical book where 'Genesis' occurs in the example) If you need book-length bible commentaries in full text (which you can read online): * use Questia, Books.Logos.com, and/or the Carroll Library Catalog to find Bible Commentaries * you can frequently use this subject heading phrasing in these resources: Bible commentaries or more specifically, Bible Genesis commentaries (substitute the name of a different biblical book where 'Genesis' occurs in the example) If you need book-length commentaries on the whole Bible: * use Oxford Biblical Studies Online (OBSO), ProQuest Ebook Central (or until 2020, Questia), Books.Logos.com, WorldCat in OCLC FirstSearch, and/or the Carroll Library Catalog to find Bible Commentaries * you can frequently use this subject heading phrasing in these resources: Bible commentaries If you need book-length commentaries on a particular book of the Bible: * use Questia, Books.Logos.com, WorldCat in OCLC FirstSearch and/or the Carroll Library Catalog to find Bible Commentaries * you can frequently use this or similar subject heading phrasing in these resources: specifically, Bible Genesis commentaries (substitute the name of a different biblical book where 'Genesis' occurs in the example) If you need a particular book-length Bible commentary (a particular author, set, or series): * use Oxford Biblical Studies Online (OBSO), ProQuest Ebook Central (or until 2020, Questia), Books.Logos.com, WorldCat in OCLC FirstSearch, and/or the Carroll Library Catalog to find Bible Commentaries * you can frequently use keywords, author, or title searching to narrow your search If you need article-length commentaries: * use EBSCO, OCLC FirstSearch, and/or ProQuest Ebook Central or (until 2020) Questia to find commentary articles. Carroll's version of EBSCO includes a Scripture search feature What if I can't find what I'm looking for in Bible Commentaries? No need to panic: There are several strategies to try: Please send comments or questions to me Though not all our Carroll Print Collection is arranged for use, some print commentary sets can be accessed by students visiting the Hub. Contact me if you have questions regarding this. Materials that are not full-text in may be obtainable by InterLibrary Loan (ILL). Even a citation you find that isn't in full text (i.e., readable on screen) may be obtainable. I can help you determine your options and let you decide when and how to pursue them. TIPS: TIP: Courses for which bible commentaries are required include: OLD TESTAMENT I SCRIPTURE & WITNESS SWBLI 5111 For OT-I writing assignments: volumes on Genesis, Leviticus, Joshua, and Judges. Specific Commentary Sets: Hermeneia. Minneapolis: Fortress Press. Lamplighter Bible Study Commentary. Grand Rapids: Zondervan Publishing House. The New American Commentary. Nashville: Broadman and Holman Publishers. The New International Commentary on the Old Testament. Grand Rapids: William B. Eerdmans. The New Interpreter’s Bible. Nashville: Abingdon Press. Tyndale Old Testament Commentaries. Downers Grove, IL: Inter-Varsity Press. OLD TESTAMENT II SCRIPTURE & WITNESS SWBLI 5112 For OT-II writing assignments they need volumes on Ruth, 1 & 2 Samuel, Job, and Psalms. Specific Commentary Sets: Clendenen, E. Ray, gen. ed. The New American Commentary. Nashville: Broadman & Holman. Cross, Frank Moore, et. al., eds. Hermeneia – A Critical and Historical Commentary on the Bible (53 Vols.). Minneapolis: Fortress Press. Fee, Gordon, ed. The New International Commentary on the New Testament (18 Vols.). Grand Rapids: Eerdmans. Holmgren, Fredrick Carlson, and George A. F. Knight, eds. International Theological Commentary (27 Vols.). Grand Rapids: Eerdmans. Hubbard, David A. and Glenn W. Barker, gen. eds. Word Biblical Commentaries (58 Vols.). Dallas: Word Books. Hubbard, Robert L., ed. The New International Commentary on the Old Testament (23 Vols.). Grand Rapids: Eerdmans. Kick, Leander E., et al, eds. The New Interpreter’s Bible (12 Vols.). Nashville: Abingdon Press, 1996. Morris, Leon, ed. Tyndale New Testament Commentaries (20 Vols.). Downers Grove: InterVarsity Press. Muck, Terry, gen. ed. The NIV Application Commentary (20 Vols.). Grand Rapids: Zondervan. Oden, Thomas C., gen. ed. Ancient Christian Commentary on Scripture (29 Vols.). Downers Grove: InterVarsity Press. Wiseman, D. J., ed. Tyndale Old Testament Commentaries (28 Vols.). Downers Grove, IL: Inter-Varsity Press. OLD TESTAMENT III SCRIPTURE & WITNESS SWBLI 5113 For OT-III writing assignments a commentary on one of these prophets (i.e., Isaiah, Jeremiah, Ezekiel, Daniel) Also books related to the Book of the Twelve (Minor Prophets) Also books that treat the history of Israel in both the 7th and 8th centuries BCE Specific Commentary Sets: Hermeneia. Minneapolis: Fortress Press. Lamplighter Bible Study Commentary. Grand Rapids: Zondervan Publishing House. The New American Commentary. Nashville: Broadman and Holman Publishers. The New International Commentary on the Old Testament. Grand Rapids: William B. Eerdmans. The New Interpreter’s Bible. Nashville: Abingdon Press. Tyndale Old Testament Commentaries. Downers Grove, IL: Inter-Varsity Press. TIP: Should I build a personal library for my individual use? Carroll faculty have long recommended building resources for your future ministry; and given some Carroll library resources are only available remotely to enrolled students, it remains a wise strategy. In addition to consulting your instructors, please send comments or questions to me